Why Don't You Talk?
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: He kept staring at him, as if he was going to say something, but turned away. Meh... One-Shot Little Mac x Shulk (LOL not really)


There was something about Little Mac which dragged him in. He didn't really know nor understand but he felt a connection to him. It was almost painful in a way. Maybe it was his silent character among the loudness of Smash or even his calm demeanor compared to his powerful attacks.

He kept imagining what it would be like to talk to him or even train with him. He wanted to imagine him to be a kinder spirit who would speak upon occasion but listen to everything he said with interest. Even if he weren't to understand he would still ask questions to make him feel better. He would imagine him as a fun partner to be around, to battle alongside with. There was no proof of that yet.

He wanted to reach out and talk to him, if only once. He wanted to hear his voice, the one past his constant grunting. What was he like, what did he do? There were so many questions on Shulk's mind but he knew he couldn't just go up to him and ask.

He gave a sideways glance to Little Mac as he punched a sandbag all by himself. He was usually with his trainer Doc Louis. Doc Louis seemed to be with him all the time, whether on the field or within the confines of Smash. He always seemed to be eating away at a chocolate bar while talking to Mac. He would never say anything, just nod or shake.

What was his voice like then? Does he choose to not talk?

He wanted to ask so badly, his mouth forming to talk. He wanted to reach out to him and ask. That wasn't good though, he can't do that, he shouldn't. That's like bringing up what happened in Agniritha, the shock of being told that it was your fault. It still stung at him.

He snapped out of it. The sounds of punching have stopped and footsteps approached. He looked up to see Little Mac walking to him. His heart skipped a beat, he must have been staring. He looked in the opposite direction, hoping that he wouldn't notice. He heard the sound of crinkling.

He turned back to see him picking up a water bottle that was next to him. Little Mac had looked up and he, for no reason, blushed. He turned back. "I-I'm sorry..." he stammered. "I didn't mean to stare."

He tried to avoid his gaze, Little Mac was completely unreadable to him and he didn't want to make a bad impression. He could feel his eyes boring into him, he tried not to look.

With a shrug Little Mac had taken a seat next to him on the bench. Shulk gave him a glance then look down to his lap. That's when Little Mac pointed his glove past Shulk's chest. He looked to Little Mac who gave him a nod and then to the direction of his glove. There was a towel laying on the bench, Shulk picked it up.

"This?" he asked.

Little Mac nodded.

Shulk had handed the towel to him which he took in his gloved hands and wiped his forehead with it. He wondered how he was able to hold the towel in boxing gloves. Little Mac looked to him, Shulk was staring at him again.

"Oh sorry!" Shulk said again as he looked away.

Little Mac gave him a curious look. He took a sip of his water bottle.

There was some silence, Shulk really didn't know what to do. Here was a perfect opportunity to talk to him but he wasn't the type to initiate a conversation. He admits, he is a bit on the shy side.

He couldn't resist giving another sideways glance at Little Mac. The way his muscles looked in his tank top, all bulged out. It was similar to how Reyn looked however, Reyn was more rambunctious than Little Mac. He liked that.

Little Mac's eyes met with his. Again he had done it.

"U-um..." He didn't want to keep apologizing if all he was going to do was stare, that would make him think poorly of him. He should say something else... yeah do that. "Um... Can I ask you a question?"

Little Mac looked into his eyes a few seconds longer. He then looked to his water bottle and nodded. Shulk internally sighed.

"Um... If it's not too much of a bother... Um..." Shulk paused, then looked down to his lap. "Why don't you talk?"

Again there was that silence. He understood it though, the question could have been a personal one. Maybe he has a fear of talking, glossophobia it's called. Maybe he has trauma. Maybe he's like Link, a selective mute. Whatever the case may be, the question was simply rude to ask.

He felt his gloved hand touch at his shoulder. He had looked up into Little Mac's eyes. He was standing now, pointing a gloved hand to the door. Did he want him to get up?

"Are you... possibly wanted me to get out?" Shulk asked.

Little Mac shook his head and pointed to the door again.

"Would you... like to take me somewhere?"

He nodded. With that Shulk stood up.

"Um... Will you... answer my question?" Shulk asked.

Little Mac nodded.

...

**AN: I don't know, just felt like typing away and made this. Not my best but I tried so hard LOL Need Ness' PK Freeze Custom ;-;**


End file.
